


You Rationed?

by Penndragon27



Series: Penn's Midnight Fics [9]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Bad Flirting, Bucky is a mess, But he is, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Ogling, clint is a shit, tony isn't a sugar daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21843322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penndragon27/pseuds/Penndragon27
Summary: He just had to walk in there, smile seductively, and say “Hey sugar, you rationed?” Maybe he’d wink, if he was feeling it. Tony would appreciate a good wink.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: Penn's Midnight Fics [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1321043
Comments: 12
Kudos: 239





	You Rationed?

Bucky was in the kitchen with Clint, laughing about something Steve had done earlier, when Tony entered, hair mussed and clothing rumpled. The soft look made him want to give him a hug, but as that was unlikely to be well-received, he settled for pouring him some coffee.

“I love you,” Tony muttered to the cup and Bucky felt his face flush at the words.

“Um, did you manage any sleep last night?”

Tony shrugged. “What is sleep? What is night? What is anything in this carousel we call life?”

Bucky and Clint exchanged a glance. “I guess that’s a no?”

“I’m fine,” Tony said before going to fix his hair and poking himself in the eye instead. “Ouch.”

Bucky frowned in concern, arms crossing to prevent himself from holding the idiotic genius. “Maybe I should’ve given you tea.”

“But daddy, I love him!” Tony clutched the mug tighter and Clint snorted. Bucky fought a smile because Tony should sleep, no matter how soft and cuddly he looked when tired.

“Go take a nap.”

“Maybe. Your new gear is done, by the way, it’s in your room. Let me know if anything’s wrong.”

Bucky softened, the smile finally taking over his face. “Thanks, Tony, That’s real nice of you.”

Tony waved away the gratitude, cheeks flushing pink as he turned and left. 

The moment he was gone, Clint stretched his feet up onto the chair next to him and sighed.

“It’s so great having a sugar daddy.”

Bucky, who was heading for the cupboard, walked into the counter and gasped at the sharp pain. 

“What?”

Clint just laughed, entirely unsympathetic to Bucky’s abdomen being stabbed with high quality marble (imported from Italy, no less).

“I mean, he provides us with food, clothes, fancy gadgets. What else would he be? You know what a sugar daddy is, right?”

Bucky nodded, careful not to mention he only knew what it was because he’d been catching up on the latest musicals and stumbled onto Hedwig and the Angry Inch. That detail was unnecessary. 

“But none of us are sleeping with him. Right?” Holy shit, was someone sleeping with Tony? Was that why he was so nice to them?

Clint laughed. “Nah, I think he just gets off on giving us stuff. Not that I’d mind taking one for the team, if you know what I mean?”

Bucky did know what he meant, though he wished he didn’t. Bucky poured himself some coffee and lifted the mug to his face to hide his frown. Clint smirked like he was in on some big secret.

“Don’t worry, if Tony asks for sex I’ll let you volunteer first.”

Bucky was glad he hadn’t taken a sip yet, though he choked anyway. “W-what? What are you talking about?”

“Hey, I may ogle his ass, but you’re the one always getting lost in his eyes. And ogling his ass, you really aren’t subtle.”

“I’m- I mean,” Bucky had no defense. He was guilty of the ogling and the getting lost in pretty brown eyes. “Shit.”

Clint shrugged. “Don’t worry. Besides, he’s ogling right back. It’s kinda nauseating.”

“He is?” 

“Very much so. You haven’t noticed?”

Bucky shook his head, a warm feeling swelling in his chest. It felt oddly like hope. “Was it just ogling, or…?”

“Oh, there were definitely some sappy gazes. You two are perfect for each other.”

God, Bucky hoped so. He wanted to be perfect for Tony because Tony was perfect for him.

“You sure he likes me?”

“Oh, he definitely wants to be your sugar daddy.”

Bucky smiled, his coffee laying forgotten on the counter. “I have to go.”

“Use protection!” Clint called after him as he left.

As Bucky ran to the workshop, he went over what the hell he was going to do. He could just burst in and kiss him, but what if Clint was wrong? Should he ask him out? What would Tony like?

When he reached the sealed doors, Bucky stopped to gather his thoughts. Tony was sweet, funny, adorable, and a little cheesy. Bucky could do cheesy. He had lots of lines that he’d used on dames back in the day and maybe Tony would like them.

Yes. That’s what he’d do. He just had to walk in there, smile seductively, and say “Hey sugar, you rationed?” Maybe he’d wink, if he was feeling it. Tony would appreciate a good wink.

Taking a deep breath, Bucky asked JARVIS to let him in and saw Tony bent over something complicated. He could do this.

Tony looked up as Bucky walked towards him and a warm smile spread across his face. Damn, Clint must be right because Bucky had never seen Tony smile like that at anyone else. Except Rhodey, but Bucky accepted that their relationship was unique.

“Hey, snowflake, long time no see,” Tony winked and Bucky struggled to regain speech. 

He took a steadying breath, forming the words in his mind so he could say them without screwing it up. Apparently, that was not enough.

“Hey sugar daddy- oh, wait, fuck!”

Tony’s jaw dropped as Bucky’s face turned bright red. He did not just say that. Those words did not leave his idiotic mouth. He must be dreaming. Whatever was happening, it was definitely Clint’s fault.

“Um, pardon?”

Bucky shook his head, eyes wide with horror. “I just- I meant- oh shit.”

Tony stood up, hands on his hips, and his eyes were narrowed. Was he going to hit him?

“I am not a sugar daddy!”

Bucky blinked. “What?”

“First Rhodey, now you? Why does everyone keep saying that?”

“Um,” Bucky had no idea what was happening. “I think it’s because of all the stuff…”

“So I like to give you stuff! That does not mean I’m a sugar daddy. I’m not sleeping with any of you, for one.”

“Do you want to?” The words slipped out before Bucky could stop them. He wasn’t sure whether he was making things better or worse and he only had Tony’s shocked gaze to go by.

“I’m sorry, I may have gone temporarily insane. What did you say?”

Fuck, Bucky was going all in. “What I meant to say, when I walked in. I was gonna ask you, sugar, if you’re rationed?”

“Rationed?”

“Um, do people not say that anymore?”

Tony shook his head, looking more confused than the genius should be capable of. Bucky used to be better at this, he really did. 

“I ogle your ass.”

Ok, he was terrible at this.

“I mean,” Tony cleared his throat, cheeks pink. “I’ve been told it’s a good one. Yours is nice, too. I ogle it, I guess.”

“Yea, Clint told me.”

“Clint. Right. You guys discuss ogling often?”

Bucky groaned, frustration taking over.

“I swear I’m not an idiot! I just wanted to ask you out because Clint said you ogled me and he noticed I ogled you and oh my gosh, I really need to stop saying ogled.”

Tony’s face had turned bright red, though probably not as bright as Bucky’s. He was also smiling, though, and it was really sweet.

“How about you stop saying anything and see if you do better at kissing?”

Clint was right. That was more surprising than the realization that Tony liked him back. Bucky nodded, refusing to speak, and their lips met in a slow, soft kiss.

They drew apart, grinning at each other like loons.

“Well,” Tony wrapped his arms around Bucky’s neck. “Consider me rationed.”

Bucky laughed. “And you’re a sugar daddy, now.”


End file.
